Calling All Angels
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal and Emma are the assigned guardian angels to Queen Regina, much to her annoyance.


I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different AU situations. Ouatandlostfanboy sent in a request for a SwanFireQueen guardian angels AU. They requested for it to be comedic, so I hope I deliver.

* * *

Emma and Neal had been assigned to many people over time, to protect them and guide them along the way. None had been as stubborn as Regina, the queen of Misthaven. Zeus had instructed them to make sure that she did not follow through with her plan of murdering her step-daughter, as everyone else that should've guided her, did a terrible job.

Regina was brushing out her hair when she saw the two angels appear. She let out a long, frustrated sigh. These two had been popping up more and more lately. She had tried to rip out their hearts, but nothing seemed to work.

"Beautiful weather, eh?" Emma asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" Regina asked, bitterly.

"This is kind of our jobs."

"If you two really wanted to help me, you'd stop trying to get me to be a little goody two shoes." She set down her brush. "Help me kill Snow White. I want to rip out her heart and crush it!"

"You can't do that," Emma said.

"And why not?!"

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Because murder is wrong." He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled over to Emma, "I think she really needs some help if she needs to ask why she shouldn't be ripping out hearts…" Emma elbowed him in the side. "Hey! I'm just saying, it's not fair we ended up with the psychopathic queen."

"I can still hear you," Regina replied, annoyed.

"Look," Emma pushed her partner out of the way. "Killing Snow, it won't bring you the joy you think it will. All it's going to do is darken your heart."

"She's the reason I'm in this mess!"

"Technically, that would be your mother's fault," Neal pointed out.

Emma gave Neal a look, he really wasn't helping. He sighed and walked closer to Regina, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You once saved Snow from dying, you knew that was the right thing to do. That part of you is still in there somewhere," he explained, his voice getting gentler. "That part of you wanted nothing to do with dark magic or to be like your mother. You do realize if you kill the young girl, that's just who you'll be like, don't you?"

Regina frowned, the words washing over her. She didn't like that Neal was making sense right then. Normally, Emma was the reasonable one. It was all too overwhelming for her. She hadn't realized that her father had entered the room just a few moments before. As she was the only one that could see the angels, they tried to be careful when they appeared. Regina jumped out of her seat, her frustration over Neal being right building up in her.

"Just go away, Neal!" She shouted at him.

"Regina?" Henry's voice came from the doorway. Regina froze. "Who are you talking to, sweetheart?"

Regina slowly turned around. "Um, no one, Daddy."

"Who is Neal?"

"I'm just…practicing…to get rid of any possible enemies."

Henry stared at her for a moment. "If you're sure."

"I am. I need some time alone, please. Close the door behind you."

"As you wish, sweetheart."

Henry exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Emma was doing her best not to snicker. Thousands of years later and the reactions from those who couldn't see them never got old. Her smirk disappeared when Regina turned back around to face her.

"You two are seriously annoying, you know that?" She asked.

"We get that a lot." Emma followed Regina over to the bed and sat down with her. "It's going to be okay, you know. We're here to protect you. Has the king been able to touch you since we showed up?"

Regina sighed. "I guess not."

Neal sat on the other side of her. "Just put off the plan for now, go on the path of staying good. You'll never get hurt so long as we're around."

Regina looked between the two idiots. As much as they annoyed her, she was grateful for them. She slid her hands into theirs. Maybe with their help, she wouldn't end up like her mother. Maybe things could actually start looking up for once.

* * *

As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
